claymorefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Minami Takayama
|Otros =*''Kill Bill'' *''Ranma ½'' *''Meitenatei Conan'' |Página oficial = }} Minami Takayama (高山 みなみ, Takayama Minami), nacida Arai Izumi (新井 泉 Izumi Arai) es una popular cantante y actriz de voz japonesa nacida el 5 de mayo, 1964, en Adachi, Tokyo, Japón. Se casó el 5 de mayo del 2005 con el mangaka Gosho Aoyama, creador de Detective Conan, en cuya adaptación al anime Takayama interpreta a Conan Edogawa. Ambos se divorciaron el 10 de diciembre del 2007. Su primer rol principal como actriz de voz fue interpretando a Youichi Ajiyoshi en la adaptación animada del manga Mister Ajikko. Takayama interpretó a la claymore Irene Espada Rápida en la adaptación animada del manga Claymore realizada por Madhouse. Su primera aparición fue en el séptimo episodio, "Marcada para la Muerte", que fue emitido por Nippon Television el 15 de mayo de 2007. Su trabajo en Detective Conan le valió el Premio a la Sinergia en la quinta entrega de los Premios Seiyu por "maximizar el atractivo de la actuación de voz en un trabajo como un total". Carrera *A-Ko the Versus (OAV) as C-ko's servant; Gail (child) *Agent Aika (OAV) as Golden Delmo Bianca *Ahiru no Quack (TV) *Angel Links (TV) as Secu/Tary *Anime Himitsu no Hanazono (TV) as Collin ; Patty *Aoi Blink (TV) *Aoyama Gōshō Tanpen-shū (OAV) as Mamiko Abe (ep 1) *Aoyama Gōshō Tanpen-shū 2 (OAV) as Shinichi Kudō (ep 2); Tsutomu (ep 1) *Apocalypse Zero (OAV) as Aoki *Ashita e Free Kick (TV) as Pedro (ep 28) *Asobotto Senki Goku (TV) as Mioto *Ayakashi Ayashi: Ayashi *Divine Comedy (OAV) as Kawanabe Kyosai *Berserk (TV) as Griffith (young; ep 24) *Black Cat (TV) as *Chibi Train Bubblegum Crash (OAV) as Adama *Case Closed (TV) as Aoko Nakamori (ep 219); Conan Edogawa; Minami Takayama (eps 81-82) *Case Closed The Movie: The Time Bombed Skyscraper as Conan Edogawa *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (movie) as Conan Edogawa *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (movie) as Conan Edogawa *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (movie) as Conan Edogawa *Case Closed: The Last Magician of the Century (movie) as Conan Edogawa *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) as Conan Edogawa *Chirorin Mura Monogatari (TV) as Pīko *Chō Gekijōban Keroro Gunsō 3: Keroro Tai Keroro - Tenkū Daikessen de Arimasu! (movie 3) as Shivava *Chocchan's Story (movie) as Akeru *City Hunter 3 (TV) as Mei Asaoka (ep 2) *City Hunter: Death of the Vicious Criminal Ryo Saeba (special) as Sayuri Claudia / Sayaka Asagiri *Claymore (TV) as Irene *Cobra The Animation: Time Drive (OAV) as Emeralda (Lady from the past) *Cooking Papa (TV) as Makoto *Cosmic Fantasy (OAV) as Yuu *Crayon Shin-chan: Ankoku Tamatama Daitsuiseki (movie 5) as Keiko *Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier (TV) as Artemis *D.Gray-man (TV) as Anita *Dash! Yonkuro (TV) as Hyuuga Mamoru *Demon Hunter Makaryūdo (OAV) as Yama Rikudou *Descendants of Darkness (TV) as Hijiri Minase (eps 4-6) *Detective Conan (live-action TV movie) as Conan Edogawa (voice) *Detective Conan Magic File 2 (OAV) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan Magic File 2011 - Niigata - Tokyo Omiyage Capriccio (OAV) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: 16 Suspects (OAV) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: A Challenge from Agasa (OAV) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Conan and Heiji and the Vanished Boy (OAV) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Conan and Kid and Crystal Mother (OAV) as Conan Edogawa/Aoko Nakamori *Detective Conan: Conan Edogawa & Heiji Hattori versus Kid the Phantom Thief (OAV) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Conan vs Kid - SHARK & JEWEL - (movie) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Conan vs Kid vs YAIBA (OAV) as Conan Edogawa; Yaiba Kurogane *Detective Conan: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital (movie) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Full Score of Fear (movie 12) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Hyōteki wa Kogoro! Shōnen Tanteidan Maruchichōsa (OAV) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure (movie 11) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Magician of the Silver Sky (movie) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (movie 15) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Strategy Above the Depths (movie) as Conan Edogawa/Young Shin'ichi Kudou *Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (movie 16) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in The Sky (movie 14) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: The Private Eyes' Requiem (movie 10) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (movie 13) as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: The Stranger From 10 Years Later (OAV) as Conan Edogawa *Devilman (OAV) (ep 1) *Digimon Xros Wars (TV) as Taiki Kudou *Digimon Xros Wars: Toki o Kakeru Shōnen Hunter-tachi (TV) as Taiki Kudō *Digital Monster X-Evolution (movie) as Dorumon *Dokkan! Robotendon (TV) as Gratin Kamada *Doraemon (TV 2/1979) as Suneo's mom (3rd: 2005) *Doraemon: Nobita no Kyoryu 2006 (movie) as Suneo's Mama *Eat-Man '98 (TV) as Thelma *Escaflowne: The Movie as Dilandau *Explorer Woman Ray (OAV) as Mami *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Envy *GA: Geijutsuka Art Design Class (TV) as Sasamoto *Gakuen Tokusō Hikaruon (OAV) as Student (Debut role) *Gasaraki (TV) as Rin Ataka *Gegege no Kitarō (TV 5/2007) as Child-Nurikabe; Kitaro *Gegege no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!! (movie) as Kitarō *Gekijō-ban Anime Nintama Rantaro Ninjutsu Gakuen Zenin Shutsudō! no Dan (movie) as Rantarō Inadera *Genji (OAV) as Emi *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (TV) as Kuroha (ep 11) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - The Laughing Man (OAV) as Kuroha *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG (TV) as Chay (ep 17) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (TV) as Kyousai Kawanabe (young) *Golgo 13 (TV) as Doll (ep 37) *.hack//GIFT (OAV) as Mia *.hack//Unison (OAV) as Mia *Hanada Shonen-shi (TV) as Takahito (eps 20-21) *Heartcatch Precure! (TV) as Dark Precure *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (movie) as Joe *Hime-chan's Ribbon (TV) as Icchan (Kamikura Ichiko); Shintarou Kobayashi *Iczer Reborn (OAV) as Atros *Jungle no Ouja Taa-chan (TV) *Jyu Oh Sei (TV) as Eva (ep 11); Rai; Thor (youth) *Karaoke Senshi Mike-tarou (TV) as Mike Jiro *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Kisara "Valkyrie" Nanjo *Kenyuu Densetsu Yaiba (TV) as Yaiba Kurogane *Kikaider (TV) as Chigusa Sakamoto *Kiki's Delivery Service (movie) as Kiki; Ursula *Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (TV) as Knuckle Joe *Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (TV) as Raveena Khan *Kodocha (OAV) as Tsuyoshi Ohki *Konjiki no Gash Bell: 101 Banme no Mamono (movie) as Gash's mother *Kyo kara Maoh! (TV) as Annisina *Kyo kara Maoh! 3rd Series (TV) as Annisina *Kyo kara Maoh! R (OAV) as Anissina *(The) Legend of the Dog Warriors: The Hakkenden (OAV) as Keno Inusaka *Lightning Trap - Leina & Laika (OAV) as Ryō *Little Lord Fauntleroy (TV) as Roi *Lupin III vs. Detective Conan (special) as Conan Edogawa *Lupin III: Dead or Alive (movie) as Ole *Macross Zero (OAV) as Nora Polyansky *Madō King Granzort (TV) as Kai (ep 33) *Magic Knight Rayearth (TV) as Ascot *Magic Knight Rayearth 2 (TV 2) as Ascot *Magical Taruruuto-kun (movie) as Honmaru Edojō *Magical Taruruuto-kun (TV) as Honmaru Edojou *Magical Taruruuto-kun: Moero! Yuujou no Mahou Taisen (movie) as Honmaru Edojō *Magical Taruruuto-kun: Suki Suki Hot Tako Yaki (movie) as Honmaru Edojō *Maria Watches Over Us (TV) as Former Rosa Gigantea (ep 11) *Maria Watches Over Us: Printemps (TV) as Former Rosa gigantea (ep 6) *Mashin Eiyuden Wataru (TV) *Megumi (ONA) as Megumi Yokota *Mermaid Forest (OAV) as Mana *Mermaid Forest (TV) as Mana *Mermaid's Scar (OAV) as Mana *Midori no Makibao (TV) as Katsu *Mister Ajikko (TV) as Youichi Ajiyoshi *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (TV) as Kati Manequin *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season (TV) as Kati Mannequin *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer as Kati Mannequin *Mokke (TV) as Enomoto (ep 7) *Mooretsu Atarou (TV 2) *Mushrambo (TV) as Mushra *(The) Mystic Archives of Dantalian (TV) as Paula Dickinson (ep 4) *Neuro - Supernatural Detective (TV) as Aya Asia (eps 9-10) *Nezumi Monogatari - George to Gerald no Bōken (movie) as George *Ninku (TV) as Oozora (ep 15) *Nintama Rantaro (TV) as Rantarou *O-bake no... Holly (TV) as Kaori *One Piece Special: Adventure in the Ocean's Navel as Hamuu *Pokémon (TV) as Hiroshi *Pokemon Chronicles (TV) as Hiroshi *Pokémon: Black and White (TV) as Luke *Porfy no Nagai Tabi (TV) as Rebecca *Princess Arete (movie) as Ample *Project ARMS (TV) as Kei Kuruma *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (TV) as Kei Kuruma *Psychic Force (OAV) as Emilio *Rainbow Samurai (TV) as Ryouma Sakamoto (young) *Ranma ½ OAV as Nabiki Tendo *Ranma ½ (TV) as Nabiki Tendou *Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (movie) as Nabiki Tendo *Ranma ½: Nihao My Concubine (movie) as Nabiki Tendo *Ranma ½: One Flew Over the Kuno's Nest (movie) as Nabiki Tendo *Rayearth (OAV) as Ascot *Record of Lodoss War (OAV) as Shiris *Rumiko Takahashi Anthology (TV) as Obachan (ep 2) *Rune Soldier (TV) as Gyenie *Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris (OAV) as Salut *Senki Zesshō Symphogear (TV) as Kanade Amou *Shaman King (TV) as Hao *Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirou (TV) as Queen Fairy (ep 19b) *Shin chan (TV) as Keiko *Shonen Ashibe (TV) as Ashibe *Slayers - The Motion Picture as Chibi Rowdy *Slow Step (OAV) as Minatsu Nakazato *Sol Bianca (OAV) as Janny Mann *(The) SoulTaker (TV) as Bandaged Man; Mio Date *Space Pirate Captain Herlock The Endless Odyssey (OAV) as Dr. Reni; Nu B *Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko (OAV) as Yohko Yamamoto *Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko (TV) as Yamamoto Yohko *Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko II (OAV) as Yohko Yamamoto *Tanoshii Moomin Ikka (TV) as Moomin Troll *Tanoshii Moomin Ikka: Moomin Tani no Suisei (movie) as Muumin *Tegami Bachi Reverse (TV) as Rei Atori (ep 3) *Tekken: The Motion Picture as Nina Williams *Those Who Hunt Elves (TV) as Reipia (ep 4) *Touch: Cross Road - Kaze no Yukue (special) as Alice Beaumont *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OAV) as Kazuki; Nataku *Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai (TV) as Mai *(The) Twelve Kingdoms (TV) as Riyou (eps 23-25, 27) *(The) Vision of Escaflowne (TV) as Dilandau Albatau; Prince Chid; Serena Schezar *Wakakusa Monogatari Nan to Jou Sensei (TV) as Tommy *(The) Weathering Continent (movie) as Lakshi *Whisper of the Heart (movie) as Kousaka-sensei *Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl (TV) *Ys (OAV) as Adol Christin (young); Feena *Ys II (OAV) as Feena *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Mukuro *Zenki (TV) as Kazue Hayami *Zukkoke Sanningumi Kusunoki Yashiki no Guruguru-sama (special) as Shotaro "Hakase" Yamanaka No-anime *Adil Hoxha in "The Simpsons" (single episode) (Japanese) *Ai Amano in "Video Girl Ai" (CD) (Japanese) *Alice in "Touch: Movie 5" (Japanese) *Ascot in "Magic Knight Rayearth" (VG) (Japanese) *Ataka Rin in "Gasaraki" (Japanese) *Axl in "Rockman X 7" (VG) *Axl in "Rockman X 8" (VG) (Japanese) *Axl in "Rockman X Command Mission" (VG) (Japanese) *Chako in "Mahou no Shoujo Silky Lip" (VG) (Japanese) *Chikori in "Next King -Koi no Sennen Oukoku-" (VG) (Japanese) *Conan Edogawa in "Detective Conan : Treasure of the British Empire" (VG) *Damia in "Cutey Honey FX" (VG) *Dilando Albatau in "Tenkuu no Escaflowne" (Japanese) *DJ Walters in "Monster House" (animated movie) (Japanese) *Emilio Michaelov in "Psychic Force 2" (VG) (Japanese) *Emilio Michaelov in "Psychic Force 2012" (VG) (Japanese) *Emilio Michaelov in "Psychic Force" (VG) (Japanese) *Emily in "Den'ei Shoujo -Virtual Girl Lun-" (VG) (Japanese) *Jingi in "Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger" (voice) (ep 41) (live action) (Japanese) *Kid Crown in "Kid Crown no Crazy Chase 2" (VG) (Japanese) *Kid Klown in "Kid Klown no Crazy Chase 2" (VG) (Japanese) *Lea Seiyas in "Gaia Gear" (Radio Drama) (Japanese) *Linda in "Linda Cube Again" (VG) (Japanese) *Linna in "Kisou Louga" (VG) (Japanese) *Lisa Meccarno in "Yuukyuu Gensoukyoku" (VG) (Japanese) *Lisa Meccarno in "Yuukyuu Kumikyoku Perpetual Suite -All Star Project-" (VG) (Japanese) *Maabu in "Tamamayu Monogatari" (VG) (Japanese) *Mia in ".Hack//Infection" (VG) (Japanese) *Mia in ".hack//Link" (VG) (Japanese) (Japanese) *Mia in ".hack//Mutation" (VG) (Japanese) *Mia in ".hack//Outbreak" (VG) (Japanese) *Mia in ".hack//Quarantine" (VG) (Japanese) *Mitos in "Tales of Symphonia" (VG) (Japanese) *Nabiki Tendo in "Ranma 1/2 Byakuran Aika" (VG) (Japanese) *Nabiki Tendo in "Ranma 1/2 Datou, Ganso Musabetsu Kakutouryuu!" (VG) (Japanese) *Nabiki Tendo in "Ranma 1/2 Torawareno Hanayome" (VG) (Japanese) *Nabiki Tendo in "Ranma 1/2" (VG) (Japanese) *Nancy Downs in "The Craft" (live-action movie) (Japanese) *Natsuhiko Amakusa in "M to N no Shouzou" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Noir in "Meltylancer" (VG) (Japanese) *Nuriko in "Fushigi Yuugi" (CD) (Japanese) *Pai Chan in "Virtua Fighter 4" (Japanese) *Pietro in "Popolo Crois Monogatari" (VG) (Japanese) *Pietro in "Poporogue" (VG) (Japanese) *Pit in "Kid Icarus: Uprising" (VG/Nintendo 3DS) (Japanese) *Pit in "Super Smash Bros Brawl" (VG) (Japanese) *Plaird in ".hack//MUTATION" (VG) (Japanese) *Rakuel in "Gunners Heaven" (VG) (Japanese) *Ran Yuuki in "Refrain Love" (VG) (Japanese) *Ruach Gan Eden in "Super Robot Wars Alpha 3" (VG/PS2) *Saryu in "Sakura Taisen 3" (VG) (Japanese) *Yahiko Myoujin in "Rurouni Kenshin" (CD) (Japanese) *Yaiba in "Yaiba" (Japanese) *Yamato Aizawa in "Milk Crown" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Young Paulo in "Poporogue " (VG) (Japanese) *Yuu in "Cosmic Fantasy" (VG series) (Japanese) Enlaces externos * * * * *Minami Takayama en Lastfm.es Takayama, Minami